Customer service related expenses can impose significant costs for a subscriber based media and telecommunication system. Such expenses may include staffing a telephone support helpdesk to answer and address customer service issues. Additionally, issues that cannot be resolved by phone may require a technician to make an on-site visit to the subscriber or customer. Training support staff and technicians may further add to customer service expenses.
Many subscriber based media and telecommunication systems, or simply subscriber based systems, deliver media content to customers with a content processing device such as a set top box (STB). As the interface between the customer and the subscriber based system, the STB frequently may be the source of customer service issues. Accordingly, customer service expenses may be reduced by identifying and handling service issues involving STBs before the customer discovers the issue.